1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a fluid and tape to be dispensed for sealing seams of wallboard panels and more particularly pertains to supporting a blending agent and tape in a bucket and dispensing the tape coated with the blending agent for use in sealing and blending the seams of wallboard panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of buckets, tape dispensers and various techniques for sealing and blending the seams of wallboard panels is known in the prior art. More specifically, buckets, tape dispensers and various techniques for sealing and blending the seams of wallboard panels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sealing and blending the seams of wallboard panels with a wide variety of devices and mechanisms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,427 to Erickson discloses a dispensing gun for wallboard tape and joint compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,914 to Hauk discloses an apparatus for applying tape and adhesive to wallboard joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,107 to Entwistle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,442 to Januska disclose an applicator for wallboard tape.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,752 to Mills discloses a gypsum wallboard taping system.
In this respect, the apparatus for supporting a fluid and tape to be dispensed for sealing seams of wallboard panels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a blending agent and tape in a bucket and dispensing the tape coated with the blending agent for use in sealing and blending the seams of wallboard panels.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for supporting a fluid and tape to be dispensed for sealing seams of wallboard panels which can be used for supporting a blending agent and tape in a bucket and dispensing the tape coated with the blending agent for use in sealing and blending the seams of wallboard panels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.